Are You Trying to Die?
by Little Fae Sorceress
Summary: In which Asahi just wanted to save a cat and ends up meeting an angel.
**A/N: A majority of this was written at 4 AM, and it wasn't beta-ed, I apologize for anything that doesn't make sense.**

 **Written for the NC Tumblr Challenge with the prompt: "Every human has a guardian angel, who can be summoned by a magic phrase."**

Azumane Asahi would not considered to be a risk-taker by any stretch of the imagination. Anyone who knew him well would know that he personified the term "gentle giant". Teachers saw him as a quiet, hard working student, and friends thought of him as a kindhearted, albeit a bit cowardly, yet loyal companion. He tended to shy away from violence, and avoided anything confrontational.

With this in mind, Asahi realized how out of his element that he was, thirty feet off the ground on a not-quite-stable tree branch desperately trying to reach a cat who _was not_ trying to help itself in any way, despite the pitiful wailing it had been doing earlier. Whenever Asahi seemed close enough to grab the cat and start to climb down, it pawed just a bit out of reach, looked at him with large innocent eyes, as if wondering why he hadn't already rescued it.

Asahi sighed, willing himself not to look down as he leaned a bit closer to the edge of the branch, one hand reaching out towards the cat. As luck would have it however, the cat decided at that moment to cooperate and jump towards Asahi...directly onto his face. Before he knew it, Asahi was flailing mid air with a rabid cat on his face and screaming gibberish, praying that the fall wouldn't break anything.

After a few seconds however, Asahi noticed that there wasn't any air flowing under him, and the cat stopped clinging to him as it was gently removed from his face. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up and saw that he was safely in the ground with no visible injuries other than the scratches the cat gave him.

"You know, I never thought this would be how we met."

Asahi looked up in surprise to see a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him curiously, only a few inches away from his own. Asahi flinched violently, swallowing back a squeak of surprise and scrambling back a few inches to get a better look at the person.

A shorter boy stood before him, though the fact he barely had to hunch over to look Asahi in the eye while he was on the ground was a testament to both of their heights. He had black hair that seemed to defy gravity, ruffled upwards with the exception of a blond lock which fell onto the center his forehead. A large grin was plastered onto his face, which accompanied brown eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"W-who are you?" stammered Asahi.

He grinned before jumping back a step and pointing to himself with his thumb, announcing excitedly, "I'm Nishinoya Yuu! Your honorary guardian angel, courtesy of how ridiculously clumsy you are!"

"Excuse me?" blurted out Asahi.

"I have never seen a person get into so many near-death situations and not notice!" said Nishinoya cheerfully, before pausing momentarily. "Or maybe you do notice and you're just really clumsy?"

"I-...what?!" asked Asahi, spluttering for an answer, before settling on, "I am not that clumsy!"

"Let's see, you almost snapped your neck trying to save that cat for one. There was also that time you crossed the road without looking and almost got hit by a truck, it was really annoying to get you to move faster because you're so tall though! Not that I had any problems with it or anything!... Then there was the time you left the oven on trying to bake cookies, and I turned off the oven and put out the fire, but those cookies did NOT come out pretty," started Noya, counting on his fingers.

"So that's what happened to the cookies," muttered Asahi. "Suga would kill me if he knew I almost set the kitchen on fire…"

Noya waved his hand flippantly, "There's a bunch more but I don't feel like listing them. Point is that you're really clumsy, so I have to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself or something."

Asahi stared at Noya for a few minutes, digesting the information before he finally asked, "So, angels exist?"

"Do I look not-real to you?" asked Noya.

"How long have you been watching over me?" asked Asahi.

"Hmm...a decade or so?" replied Noya thoughtfully. "You were a really weird kid too. I mean, most kids wouldn't go around picking flowers randomly, and even if they did, chances are that they wouldn't have a horrible allergic reaction."

"I wanted to pick those for my mom!" said Asahi defensively.

"Whatever you say," said Noya shrugging. "Either way, it was a pain in the ass to try to get everyone to notice that you were dying."

Asahi wondered how often Nishinoya saw people die if he could say such things so easily. He opened his mouth to ask, but closed it suddenly when he realized Nishinoya was flickering, disappearing every few seconds before reappearing.

"Is that normal?" asked Asahi worriedly.

Noya looked down at himself as he had just noticed, "I dunno. I've never been summoned before. Whatever you were screaming on the way down from the tree must've done something. Normally you shrug off this stuff. I don't think anyone has been summoned though, at least not since I've been alive."

"How long is that?" wondered Asahi.

"They don't really tell you, you're just kinda there one day and then they assign you someone and you just... _know_ what to do," said Noya.

"Well how many people have you been assigned to before me?" asked Asahi.

"You're the first!" said Nishinoya proudly, though the words seemed to be getting softer despite Noya not seeming to be lowering his volume. "And you're not dead yet so I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job."

The flickering seemed to be getting faster, and Asahi hoped that this wouldn't end up doing any harm. Nishinoya either didn't notice, or wasn't worrying about it. Asahi wondered how the guardian could stand so calmly as he began blinking in and out of existence rapidly.

" _I should say something before he goes_ ," thought Asahi, wracking his brain for a proper goodbye or at least acknowledgement to the angel.

He eventually settled with a short, but heartfelt, "Thank you! For looking out for me I mean!"

Noya opened his mouth to reply, but finally seemed to realized that his time was running short. There was nothing soft about the way he said his words, though Asahi had to strain to catch his final words, just before he disappeared completely.

 _"I'll see you around."_

 **A/N: I might write another chapter for this *shrugs***


End file.
